The invention relates to a programmable metronome which is useful as a practice and/or teaching aid for individuals and musical groups, providing quickly a large variety of cadences at different tempos, and having the ability to change either cadence (time signature) or tempo (mm) instantaneously, or according to some program.
Typical prior art devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,325,764, 2,195,255, 2,522,492, 3,038,120, 3,467,959, 3,541,916, 3,550,117, 3,595,122, and 3,643,540. However, no device of this type, other than the one hereafter, disclosed, is today commercially available. This seems to be the result of a combination of market demand, and lack of operating ease and overall adaptability on the part of prior art metronome devices in general.